


Intermission

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Movie Quotation(s), Rocket!verse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: It's supposed to be a long night full of work, at least that's the plan. Archie disagrees.
Relationships: Aogiri | Archie/Matsubusa | Maxie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a few yeas ago and previously only published on Tumblr.

The pen practically flies over the paper as Maxie scribbles down note after note without even looking, gaze firmly locked on the cells he is investigating through the microscope, trying to find out something new, something groundbreaking. He doesn’t look up, either, when the door opens with a slight creak. Due to the sound of heavy footsteps on the polished floor, he assumes it’s Archie, as he’d be the only one to disturb Maxie at this time of day … or night … or whatever. His prediction verifies as Archie flops down on the sofa with an annoyed sigh.

“What are you doing?”

“Working. As you can see.” 

Out of the corners of his eyes, he sees Archie studying his face inquiringly. “And what _exactly_ is it that’s occupied you all day and made you forget our date? _Again_?”

Maxie hesitates, then shrugs his shoulders, tapping the tip of his pen against the sheet of paper. “I'm currently examining stem cells of a variety of Pokémon in order to compare similarities and expose differences in the DNA of different species.”

“Sounds like you get to do some kind of boring bullshit,” Archie says, crossing his legs and folding his arms behind his head (and Maxie has to admit that the way Archie’s muscles move underneath his black uniform shirt might be seen as distracting; he finds himself having to tear his gaze away from where the shirt rides up a little due to the movement and exposes some of Archie’s dark skin). “Wanna take a break and do something fun? Like me?” he asks with a sly smile that makes Maxie's ears flush.

“The boss wants this done by morning. It’s high priority. Something to do with cloning Pokémon, I think.” It’s only one of his reasons for hesitating, though. In truth, while he finds Archie’s interest in him charming, he … isn’t sure whether it’s genuine or not. Whether Archie tries to use him to suck up to Giovanni. He … he’d want to believe that Archie cares about him, but he doesn’t see a future for them together. Sadly.

“The boss wants a lot of things. You owe me something, Maxie. At least come here and give me a kiss.”

“Archie,” Maxie sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose (and hiding a small, gentle smile behind his hand), “I have science to do.”

“Kissing is some sort of science as well, you know.” At Maxie's raised brows, he goes on: “No, really. Kissing releases all kinds of endorphins, making you feel happy and giddy, overwhelming you when you’re being kissed by someone you …” He pauses, averting his eyes for a moment. “By someone you like. And don’t forget about the orbicularis oris muscle and the many nerve endings embedded in the lips and - ”

“Don’t tell me you’ve actually looked this up.”

Archie tilts his head to one side, then to the other, a small pout on his lips. “It’s almost cute, you know. The way you pretend you’re the only scientist around here.”

“With the way you often behave it’s sometimes easy to forget you possess anything resembling a brain.”

“If I didn’t know you loved me, I’d totally feel hurt now.”  
Maxie gives a sigh and raises from the stool he’s been sitting on, wincing slightly in pain at the feeling of his back protesting against the change of posture after having hunched over the microscope for so long. He takes those two steps over to the sofa, where Archie is still half sitting, half lying, and stops in front of him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “So. I’m here. Now do what you must and get out – _some of us_ are trying to work.”

“Now, now, Max,” Archie drawls with a grin. “No need to rush. Kissing is a form of art; it needs to be celebrated.”

“Didn’t you just say it was a form of science?” At Archie shrugging, Maxie rolls his eyes, trying to hide a tired smile. “I feel a headache coming.”

“You should know it’s scientifically proven that sex is a good cure for headaches,” Archie says, cupping Maxie's waists with his hands and urging him closer, pulling him onto his lap.

With a small sigh, he leans his forehead against Archie’s, holds his face in his hands, thumbs stroking over his cheekbones. “And suddenly it’s all about sex,” he says, nose brushing over Archie’s cheek. “I thought you wanted to kiss.”

“But I don’t want to kiss you there, Maxie.” One gloved hand sneaks between their bodies, between Maxie’s legs, gently squeezing his dick. “I want to kiss you _here_.”

“Now you’re literally quoting a movie we saw last week.”

“In the movie, it worked.”

“Yes, I can truly feel the love tonight,” he snarks while rolling his eyes – and gasps as Archie squeezes him through his pants again, fingers tracing the outline of his cock. “Fine. _Fine_! As long as you let me work in peace afterwards.”

“Stop pretending you don’t like this,” Archie whispers against his lips and presses his mouth on Maxie's own, lips moving against his, hands in his hair to hold him close. 

Maxie feels his eyes slide shut and gasps as Archie's tongue travels over his bottom lip, seeking entrance that Maxie allows only too willingly. 

Archie’s tongue slides over his own, tickling the roof of his mouth, making Maxie groan and clench his fists into Archie’s shirt. Archie chuckles lowly, sharing his breath with Maxie’s own, and gently takes Maxie’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling and biting and worrying it with his tongue until Maxie breaks the kiss panting and shuddering.

“I … ” Maxie starts, but is cut off when Archie shoves the heavy lab coat off his shoulders and onto the floor, where it lands with a quiet thud. Gloved fingers pull his shirt over his head and urge him to lie down on the sofa, push him onto his back, so that Archie can kneel between his already spread legs. A blush creeps over Maxie’s face at the hungry, wanton look in Archie’s eyes, and he tries to speak again, only to be silenced by another kiss.

Archie’s hands are all over him, caressing, stroking. A thumb brushes over his left nipple, and Maxie moans, biting down on his lower lip that’s already swollen from being kissed and bitten. He watches Archie close his lips around the other nipple, sucking and biting and circling it with his tongue while teasing fingers twist and pinch and pull, and he arches his back gasping, helplessly fisting his hands in Archie’s hair, mindlessly grinding his hardening cock against Archie’s hips. He can _feel_ Archie laugh against his skin and bares his teeth, pulls on some strands of hair to make Archie hiss in pain and lust.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting impatient now. You’ve let me wait all evening,” he says, one hand travelling down Maxie’s exposed stomach, fingers playfully tugging on his belt before palming Maxie’s cock through his pants, making him moan once more and frantically buck his hips to get more friction, more of this agonizingly wonderful touch. Maxie shouts his name, and Archie laughs. “What is it, Max? Want to apologize for making me wait?”

“A-Archie … ”

Archie purrs in his ear, licks the shell with the tip of his tongue. “Hmm?” he breathes, profoundly ignoring the way Maxie is writhing underneath him, trying to buck against his hand. “What do you want to say?”

He opens his mouth and closes it again, swallowing down a plea. He wouldn’t beg. At all. And he wouldn’t apologize for something that wasn’t his fault, either. “If you don’t do _something_ right now,” he snarls between gritted teeth, “I’ll bite your nose off and kick you in the face!”

Archie blinks, once, twice, before smiling fondly down on him. “I love your temper, Max. Nice threat. And no profanities either. Well done.”

“Archie!”

“I’ll make you beg one day, you know.”

“ _Archie_!”

“But for now … ” He opens Maxie’s belt – oh, _fucking_ finally –, opens the button and pulls the zipper down to free Maxie’s hard and leaking cock, licking his lips at the sight before … oh … 

Maxie yells in arousal as skillful lips wrap themselves around his cock, as this _gifted_ tongue licks a broad stripe over the tip. His eyes close on their own, his hands clench into fists as he desperately tries not to grab Archie by the back of his neck and shove him deeper, make him swallow his whole length.

He doesn’t have to. Archie does that on his own, burying his face in Maxie’s pubes, taking as much of his cock as he can, and Maxie whimpers, shaking with need and desire, moving his hips involuntarily until Archie holds him down and starts to suck in earnest, until Maxie’s vision blurs and his nerves feel on fire. Archie is hot around him, tight and wet, and it doesn’t take too long for Maxie to find his release with a whine.

He falls bonelessly back against the sofa, his eyes still closed as he feels Archie swallow everything, as he feels Archie lick him clean and then slide up to him again. Opening his eyes, he sees Archie look down on him, gaze full of love and adoration and maybe, just maybe there is hope for the both of them. Maybe this is more than Maxie’s emotions being taken advantage off. Maybe this is real. … he hopes it is. “What about you?” he asks hoarsely.

Archie simply kisses his nose and shrugs, swatting Maxie’s hand away as he reaches out to touch his crotch, to make him come undone as well. “No touching. You haven’t earned that.”

“Archie … ”

“It’s your punishment for forgetting our date.”

“I … ” He swallows hard. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to … ”

“I know,” Archie reassures him calmly. ”And I know you’ll make it up to me later.” He straightens his back, climbing off the sofa. “But for now you’ll be a good little scientist and play with all your cool toys, while this lowly grunt goes back to doing all the dirty work.”

Maxie bites his lips, hesitating only for a second. “Don’t you want to stay? I guess I’ll be done sooner if you help.” He puts his clothes back on, watches Archie out of the corners of his eyes to see what he thinks about this offer. This proposal. It would mean telling Giovanni about Archie’s involvement, about his abilities. It would mean Maxie having to share their their boss’ approval. Archie knows him well enough, knows Maxie doesn’t like to share, doesn’t want anyone else steal the spotlight from him. He should know it – _he_ – means a lot to him.

“It’s the best I can get short of you finally admitting you love me, I guess. For now.” Archie looks at him, and the grin is back on his face, eyes bright with appreciation.

“For now,” Maxie replies sheepishly. “And I’ll pay for dinner next time.”

“You just shower me with love today, Max.”

“Don’t get used to it. Now give me a kiss and get to work, grunt.”

He relishes in the way Archie laughs, relishes in the kiss he receives – gentle and slow and full of love –, and he thinks that there might be hope for them. Together. In the near future.

It’s a nice thought.


End file.
